AV Fistula (a connection between an artery and a vein) are a desired access structure for the dialysis of kidney failure patients. FIG. 12 illustrates a matured portion of the vein near the artery, which acts as a re-usable cannula access site proximal the AV fistula.
About 42% of surgically created AV Fistula fail to mature; that is, the portion of the vein proximal the fistula fails to adapt physiologically to accommodate the higher arterial pressure. When this venous portion (or side of the AV fistula) matures, it becomes usable as a cannula access site for dialysis (FIG. 12). Maturation can take about 6 weeks from surgically forming the fistula. Failure to mature and/or act as a good dialysis access site is most commonly the result of poor blood flow (low blood pressure/low blood flow rates) in the venous portion of the fistula. About 74% of these failures are salvaged by some form of intervention, followed by maturation of the venous side in another 6-8 weeks. The remaining about 11% of the cases are regarded as failures, which necessitates creating an AV Fistula at another site. The most common site of initial AV Fistula creation is the fore arm. If a new AV Fistula is required, a new site proximal of the previous/failed site is chosen. Typically, there are 3 potential sites per arm.
Patients without a mature AV Fistula require some other, less desirable form of dialysis access for the standard 3 times a week dialysis regimen until a mature fistula is available. Additionally, about a third of mature fistula fail in a year. The health of kidney failure patients without a functioning mature AV Fistula deteriorates at a more rapid rate than those with one. Deteriorating health makes the subsequent creation of a functioning mature AV Fistula less probable, necessitating a significant number of interventions or access procedures resulting in poorer survival rates. Thus, a significant number of interventions and procedures may be avoided or significantly delayed, significant cost savings realized and the survival rate of dialysis patients significantly improved by decreasing the failure to mature rate of newly created AV fistula and by reducing the rate at which mature fistula fail.
There is evidence that the shape of an arteriovenous fistula can affect long term durability. For example, Papachristou (2012) and Krishnamoorthy (2012) have indicated that a curved fistula is preferred to a straight fistula because the curved fistula results in greater flow rates, lesser differences in wall shear stress, greater venous dilatation, and less eccentric neointimal hyperplasia. Papachristou E and Vazquez-Padron R I. From basic anatomic configuration to maturation success. Kidney International 81: 724-726, 2012. Krishnamoorthy M K, Banerjee R K, Wang Y et al. Anatomic configuration affects the flow rate and diameter of porcine arteriovenous fistula. Kidney International 81: 745-750, 2012. In addition, Ene-lordache B et al (2013) have found that angle at the origin of a “side-to-end” arteriovenous fistula is very important. Their research indicates that an angle of 30 degrees is preferred over angles of 45, 60 or 90 degrees. Ene-lordache B, Cattaneo L, Dubini G, Remuzzi A. Effect of anastomosis angle on the localization of disturbed flow in “side-to-end” fistula for haemodialysis access. Nephrol Dial Transplant 28: 997-1005, 2013.
There are no known intraluminal devices available that can effectively and reliably assist a surgeon in creating a more desirable AV fistula construct, to maintain the desired geometry after surgery, and/or to support maturation and extended patency of the fistula. Accordingly, there is a need for an intraluminal device that can aid in creating the correct anatomy by providing the appropriate support in the appropriate locations and in the appropriate configurations that promote long-term arteriovenous (AV) fistula patency.